


Snape's First Date

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape prepares excitedly for his first date, speculating to himself about what it could mean for his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecowboycliche](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thecowboycliche).



> Written for [**thecowboycliche**](http://thecowboycliche.livejournal.com).

Snape was excited, more than he could ever remember. He stood in the mirror, double-checking that everything looked okay. His dress robes weren’t the greatest, but he had mixed up a few potions that he used to help brighten up their color. He had combed his hair for the first time since…well since he could remember. After all, he wanted tonight to be perfect.

He wasn’t sure how to respond when Lily asked him if he was busy this evening. Part of him wanted to say that he was, so he didn’t get his hopes up. This was something he always wanted and he started to resign himself to the fact that it was something he would never have.

As he made his way down to the Great Hall, he thought about what life might be like for them in the future. He imagined them settling down, having two or three children who would be some of the best witches and wizards of their time. He knew that with his own personal ambitions and talents and Lily’s as well, they would be able to accomplish anything they wanted to in life.

He smiled as he turned the corner and saw her standing there. She looked more radiant and beautiful than ever. Sometimes he wondered if she even knew just how pretty and magnificent she was. Regardless, it would be his job to make sure she knows…always.

“Are you ready to go? The dance started ten minutes ago,” Lily said with a smile. That smile that had ensnared him years ago…a force stronger than any magic he believed the world had ever known.


End file.
